Never Let Your Memories Fade
by averagegirl89
Summary: He's searching for his lost love...she's searching for her memory. What will happen when he finds her? Full Summary Inside. RHr
1. Counting The Days Until You Return

Full-Length Summary: He's searching for his lost love...she's searching for her memory.

When Hermione when missing over a month ago, Ron was determined to find her. Ever since the news of the trail derailment, he's been searching for his lost love. When the search is over, what will happen? The Hermione he was once knew and loved is not the same. She has no memory of who she is or what happened in her life. And that includes her engagement to the love of her life.

----

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I don't own the Harry Potter series. That means I don't own any of the characters, plot or content that J.K. Rowling uses, the true owner of it all.

----

_The gentle rumble soothed the ball of nerves that had tangled themselves in the pit of her stomach. She glanced out of the window at the rolling countryside. The sun shone brightly, but as she watched it darkened. The darkness engulfed the train as the lights failed to work and a sense of dread replaced the nerves. There was a shadow...a shadow of something evil to come._

Hermione Granger's eyes popped open. She had the hospital blankets twisted around her and clutched up to her neck, her breathing erratic. _Calm down. It was just a dream_. As her breathing began to return to normal, she pushed herself up, looking around at the room bathed in sunlight.

This was the second week she had woken up in this place, and it was still unfamiliar. She hadn't been told why she was here, and whenever she pressed a nurse for information, they just shook their head sympathetically and hurried from the room.

Hermione winced as pain shot through her side. Her hand fluttered down to it, where she felt the bandages that wrapped around her ribs. This was not the only injury she had sustained from whatever she had been through. Her right leg was broken and was incased within a heavy cast, lying useless on the bed. A gash had been stitched up right below the bandages wrapped around her ribs. This was not even adding the multiple bruises, scratches and the odd sense of loss she felt.

Her eyes snapped to the door as it was pushed open and a petite, pretty nurse walked in. She simply nodded at her and began to check Hermione's body. She watched the nurse closely, annoyed how she could be so calm and collected when Hermione was a bundle of screaming confusion.

"Listen, I need to speak to my healer," Hermione said impatiently.

The nurse pulled away and looked at Hermione with slight confusion. "Your what?" she asked politely. Her voice was rich with an English accent, although it was different then what Hermione's was.

"My healer..." Hermione trailed off, frowning. It wouldn't make sense for a nurse not to know what a healer was. _Unless I'm not in a wizarding hospital_. "Um...a doctor."

"Oh!" The nurse said brightly, a smile appearing on her lips. "He's a very busy man Miss. Granger. Unless your health is in danger, he won't be available until later tonight," she said apologetically.

"I don't really give a hoot about my health, thanks," Hermione said angrily, her eyes flashing. "I need to see my doctor _immediately_."

The nurse bit her lip, obviously weighing her choices. "I'll go see if he has a few minutes. Don't get your hopes up though," the nurse replied before walking off.

Hermione sighed and rested against the bed more comfortably. She brought her hand up to rub her temple, where a headache had begun to form. _If only I can see my doctor, then everything will be okay._

_One month, one week, two days, four hours, fifty-five minutes and counting._

Ronald Weasley sighed and dropped his head in his hands. He had been like this ever since it had happened. He went through his days dejectedly, in a daze. After about two weeks, his boss had finally decided that Ron needed time off and ordered him home.

"It'll be okay mate," his best friend, Harry Potter said comfortingly, clapping his hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron raised his head and looked up. Harry stood next to him, a mixture of emotions on his face. Curled into a corner of the couch was Ginny Weasley, soon to be Ginny Potter. She looked worried and kept glancing at the clock as well. Harry and Ginny had continued working, but once they were off for the day, Ginny came to Harry and Ron's flat and stayed with them.

It seemed like eternity since the news of Hermione's disappearance had reached Ron. She had been heading back home from a mission, when the train she was on had derailed. The ministry of magic had looked into it and had come up with the conclusion that someone outside had wanted Hermione and had gone to great lengths for it. They had blown a large hole in the main carriage of the train, and another in the engine. It had been derailed, and exploded into a blaze, burning until the ministry could get there and extinguish it. There had been many casualties, and loads of injuries but not one of them had been Hermione. It remained unknown as to where she had gone, and whether she was hurt.

A high-pitched ring broke into Ron's thoughts. He looked, with faint surprise, at the muggle contraption, known as a telephone that sat on the end table. He had bought one incase any muggles had spotted Hermione and had information. Harry crossed the room in two long strides and picked up the phone, acknowledging the presence of the person on the other line with a curt, "hello".

"No, this is Harry Potter," Harry explained. "Yes, he's right here. Just a moment." Harry picked up the phone and brought it over to Ron. "It's for you."

Ron glanced at the clock again, only to notice that another five minutes had passed. He put a hand through his hair before grabbing the phone and holding it to his ear. "Hello?"

There was a pause and a shot of static before a voice came through. "Hello. This is Dr. Whitaker," a female voice said. "I'm from Central England Medical Center," she explained. Ron waited patiently for her to continue. "About a month ago, there was an terrible train derailment here. Many patients were brought to me, but one stood out from the others. I have seen the posters for a missing woman many times in the village, and only recently came to the conclusion that the woman you're seeking may be the patient that stood out the most to me," she said calmly.

Ron tried to calm himself, knowing very well that this could be another false alarm. "Can you tell me what her name is?" he asked.

"Well, she calls herself Hermione Granger, which is another reason that I think she may be the same woman. However..."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he said quickly.

"Sir...!" but Ron had already hung up the phone and turned to his friend and sister, and ecstatic look on his face.

----

Alright, so I'm not sure what you guys are going to think of this one. This is the first chapter, and I'm not going to post anymore until I get reviews. Why, you may ask? Well...what's the point of posting a story that no one likes? lol. Anyways, this story is quite a bit different then my other R/H one. I'm hoping you like this one just as much or even more.

Read and review...that's the best way to go


	2. What Do You Mean, No Memory?

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I don't own the Harry Potter series. That means I don't own any of the characters, plot or content that J.K. Rowling uses, the true owner of it all.

----

Hermione looked up as a woman walked in, clad in a white doctor's coat. "Hello Miss Granger, how are you feeling?" she asked, coming over to check on her. Hermione put down the magazine that she had been reading.

"I'm alright. It's still painful," she said truthfully.

The doctor smiled tenderly. "Yes, I would expect it to be," she said kindly as she checked Hermione's IV. After she was satisfied, she sat back in the cushioned leather chair that was placed beside the bed. "I haven't had the chance to correctly introduce myself, Miss Granger," she started out. "I'm Dr. Whitaker, your physician."

Hermione gave a curt nod. "I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but where the hell am I?"

Dr. Whitaker chuckled. "That's a good question. I didn't expect you to really know much. You're at Central England Medical Center."

"How long have I been here?"

"A little bit over one month."

"_Why_ am I here?"

Dr. Whitaker paused. It seemed that this question was a bit more difficult for her to answer. Hermione had no recollection except for the frightening dreams about the reason why she was here. Finally, the doctor spoke, "There was a train derailment close to here a little over a month ago. As it seems, you were one of the victims. You were brought here where you were in a coma for about a month. It may seem unusual that you would in a coma due to the injuries you have right now. But at the time you had suffered a concussion the head."

Hermione nodded slowly, digesting this information. Come to think of it, she remembered being on the train, but she didn't remember why or even where she had been going. "Can you tell me where the train was headed?"

"I wouldn't know."

Hermione paused again, biting her lip. "Do you know who I am?" she whispered.

A sympathetic smile pulled at the corners of Dr. Whitaker's mouth. "I'm sorry, but I really don't. All I know is you're from around the London area, and that's only from the missing person posters I've seen."

"Someone's looking for me?" Hermione asked in an awed voice. Honestly, she had no idea who would be. She didn't remember anybody from her life. All she remembered was Hogwarts, and the fact that she was a witch. But obviously, this doctor or this center didn't know about the wizarding world and therefore didn't know about Hermione's abilities.

"Yes. In fact, I think he'll be here later tonight," she said. "Now, I really must get back to work. I'm going to have to fill in your visitor when he gets here, so I need to go do my work before then. The nurse will be in periodically." The doctor stood, patted Hermione's bed and then left the room.

----

Ron stalked through the waiting area, ignoring the wide array of glances sent his way. He wasn't used to people just coming to a hospital due to a small virus. It made him frown as one little girl clutched her stomach and cried about the pain. Shaking his head, he walked up to the reception desk. The secretary sat there, filing her nails bordely, completely oblivious to the fact that she was in a hospital. Ron felt a great distaste from the woman as she blew out a pink bubble and snapped it back into her mouth.

"Excuse me?" he said with a touch of irritation.

She looked at him, her wild curly hair giving her the impression of a poodle. "What?" She continued to blow out bubbles.

"I need to see Dr. Whitaker."

"Yeah...well so does everyone else. Take a seat."

"It's important," he said angrily.

She glared at him. "Unless I see you bleeding to death, broken to bits or..."

"You must be Ronald Weasley!"

Ron's head snapped to the direction of the female voice that had sounded over the phone just hours before. It belonged to a middle-aged woman in green scrubs, topped off by a white lab coat. Her graying hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, showing off her naturally beautiful face. "Yes...that's me," Ron said, walking towards her.

"Follow me then," Dr. Whitaker said, turning on her heel and disappearing into the corridor where she had just come. It didn't take very long to get to her office, which surprised Ron. She walked around her desk and sat down, motioning for Ron to close the door and sit down opposite her. Ron obeyed and sat down, watching as she pulled a file towards her and opened it.

"I didn't expect you to get here do fast. According to the number, you live in the London are," she said.

"Well...uh, the train was fast," he lied. The truth was he had apparated there, although with her being a muggle and all, he couldn't very well say that.

Dr. Whitaker smiled and put her hands together, forming a bridge. "There was something that I didn't get the chance to tell you on the phone," she started out.

"What is it? Is she in critical condition?" Ron asked worriedly.

She laughed and shook her head. "No, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger is perfectly fine. I'm actually surprised at how well she is considering she just came out of a coma a week ago." Ron chose to ignore the referral to "a coma". He had no idea what that was and he wasn't about to try to figure it out.

"Miss Granger has no memory."

"What do you mean, no memory?" Ron said, slightly panicked.

"I mean the only things she remembers are very basic. Such as her name, her age, that sort of thing. She doesn't remember the accident, the people in her life or even where she grew up at." Ron slumped back in his chair, feeling defeated. "I know this may be hard for you, but I need you to be patient with her. How are you related to her anyways? Husband? Friend?"

"Her fiancé," Ron replied, his mouth dry.

"Yes, then this may very well be difficult. Do you think it will be possible to get other people from her life to come visit her?"

"Yes, they'll probably want to visit her," he said slowly. "But, tell me, when will she remember? Or will she even gain her memory back?"

"I can't tell you the exact time of when she'll remember. It'll be gradual. You'll have to be patient, giving her small pieces of information without pressing her," she informed him.

He nodded, thinking all of this over in his head. It was a lot to understand. "Is she hurt physically?" he asked. He needed to know if when he went into her room she would be a mutilated heap.

"Well, yes. It would be a miracle if she weren't. She's quite well actually. A few ribs are broken, so you'll notice bandaging as well as a stitched up gash below the bandaging on her left side. She also has a broken right leg, set in a cast, and multiple bruises and scratches." She paused, watching his face. "Is there any other questions are would you like to see her now?"

"I...I think I'd like to see her now," Ron replied, pushing away from his chair. Dr. Whitaker smiled and stood up as well, leading him out of the door and back into the corridor.

"Her room's in the west wing, so if you'll just follow me," the doctor said before setting off at a brisk pace.

----

I got a few reviews...not as many as I was hoping for -cries-. Here's the second chapter for you guys...hope you like it.

To my reviewers:

**luckyducky8200** – The second chapter couldn't some soon enough! Hope you like this one as much as you liked the first!

**HogwartzBoizRHottiez** – _whoa...please continue_ Your wish is my command! lol Hope you like this chapter...

**Manfoot** - _your a very good writer, i hope you continue! -_blushes- Thanks! Hope you like this chapter.


	3. Two Strangers

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I don't own the Harry Potter series. That means I don't own any of the characters, plot or content that J.K. Rowling uses, the true owner of it all.

----

The magazine had begun to get boring over an hour ago. Now it was just a blur of words that seemed to mock her. The sun had begun it's decent below the horizon and shadows began to appear upon the tiled floor. Hermione was about to throw the magazine across the room when a knock at the open door made her eyes avert from the white wall.

The kindly face of Dr. Whitaker peered through the crack of the door before pushing it open and walking in. "Good evening Miss Granger," she greeted warmly. But Hermione wasn't paying attention to her anymore. Behind her, a man had entered. An extremely _gorgeous_ man. Everything from his tousled red hair, vibrant blue eyes and splashed freckles to his broad shoulders, tall frame and casual muggle clothes were handsome. And somewhat familiar...

"Miss Granger? This is Ronald Weasley. He's the one I mentioned earlier," Dr. Whitaker interrupted her thoughts. She gave her a quick wink and a grin. Hermione smiled politely back.

"Hello Ronald, I'm Hermione," she introduced herself. She could tell this made the man uncomfortable. His facial expression flitted to a look of pain but he quickly masked it and shoved his hands in his pockets. She thought he mumbled hello, but she couldn't be sure.

The doctor seemed to realize that nothing was about to happen while she was still in the room. She touched Ronald's shoulder reassuringly. Hermione frowned; she had no idea why he needed to be reassured. She was the one lying in the hospital bed without a clue as to who the hell she was. "I'll leave you two alone then, visiting hours are over in forty-five minutes," she smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

He stood there and she sat there in an awkward silence. Hermione bit her lip and looked away from his profile, instead gazing out the window that now showed only a bit of the sun shining. "Would you like to sit down?" she asked, waving her hand towards the chair. She turned her head as she heard his shoes squeak on the gleaming floor. He walked slowly over and flopped down into the chair. She sympathized for him. He looked exhausted. Bags were formed under his eyes, worry lines were etched on his forehead and, although he looked incredibly good, he also looked extremely haphazard. "So...um...who are you?" she asked, slightly apologetic.

He watched her for a moment. She had to admit, it must be odd for him to be asked who he was. Especially that, since he had been looking for her, it was obvious he knew her. And was part of her life. Or what _had_ been her life. "Ron Weasley," he said slowly. Hermione almost hit herself in the head, but chose to mentally do it instead. The last thing she needed was a raging headache. Of course he had looked at her oddly. She _had_ been introduced to him barely five minutes before.

"Right...well. That wasn't what I meant," she said hurriedly. "I mean...what do you _mean_ to me?" She watched him eagerly. Any piece of her past...or her life, whatever she was supposed to call it, would be welcomed.

He seemed hesitant for a moment. "I'm your friend..." he said slowly.

Her hope deflated. She didn't know why, but she had been hoping he was her husband or something. Of course that would be incredibly odd, considering she wouldn't remember her own husband, or her wedding. And what if she had children? She wouldn't remember those either. "Is that all?" she whispered.

"Uh...well, we're a bit more then friends," he replied.

"How much more?" she asked. She felt her hands gripping her sheets in excitement.

"We...er...we're engaged," he said simply.

----

He didn't really expect the reaction he got from her. Even though the doctor had warned him, he had hoped that she would suddenly remember, throw her arms around him and declare she was fit to go home. That wasn't what he got. Not at all.

Across her face flitted a series of emotion. He saw happiness, then pain, then guilt, and then sadness. She seemed to be holding back tears, although he really didn't know why. "Listen...I'm sorry. I shouldn't of sprung that up on you..." he apologized.

"No," she said hoarsely. "No, it's okay. It's just...I can't remember you. And yet you say we were supposed to get married. How can I be getting married and not know the person I'm to be wedded to?" she asked, panicked.

"You do know me," he pointed out.

"No, I _did_" she corrected him.

"And you will again," he replied, reaching for her. "I love you 'Mione, you know that."

She wrenched her body away from his grasp. "No, I don't. I don't _know_ you. I want you out!" she yelled.

His eyes grew wide as he pushed himself away from her. She sat up, grabbing her heavily bandaged chest in pain as she yelled at him over and over again to get out. He stumbled over the chair as she let loose a string of stinging curse words.

"What's going on in here?" Dr. Whitaker's outraged voice yelled from the door as she hurried in, just as Hermione slumped into an unconscious position.

"Hermione?" Ron said worriedly, starting back towards the bed.

"I'm sorry, but you need to leave," Dr. Whitaker announced, placing her hands on his chest and pushing him towards the door.

"But..."

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, but the health of my patient is more important right now," she said determinedly and pushed him out the door, closing the door in his face.

----

Wow! Three whole reviews since I posted the last chapter! Man, am I getting somewhere! Lol. Well, I'm going to continue this story for those who read it.

To my lovely reviewers

**century-gurl320** – Thanks!! I posted this as soon as I could ï 


	4. Today The Tears Won't Flow

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I don't own the Harry Potter series. That means I don't own any of the characters, plot or content that J.K. Rowling uses, the true owner of it all.

"You have a visitor Miss Granger."

Hermione looked up from the new magazine she had been reading. On her request, Dr. Whitaker had brought her a pile of magazines that would be of more interest to her. Now, the petite nurse that had come in all day yesterday and for a good bit of today stood at the door, a smile on her face.

"Alright, who is it?" Hermione asked, although she knew it could only be the man, Ron, which had thrown her into such frenzy the day before.

"Ronald Weasley," she answered.

Hermione nodded her approval and averted her eyes from the door and back to the magazine. She couldn't help the blush that crept up her cheeks as she heard the nurse bid farewell and Ron's shoes squeak into the room. She felt his presence as he walked closer to her and slowly sat in the chair. Finally, she couldn't stand not looking at him and twisted her body slightly, wincing in pain, so that she faced him. "Listen..." she began, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry about yesterday, I was just really confused is all. It's...difficult to not remember these...things." She looked down at her hands, embarrassed about her insane reaction the day before.

"It's alright. I mean...I would probably act the same way if I were you," he said slowly. "We don't have to talk about important things today. You can just ask me questions if you want," he said quickly. She looked back up at him and smiled. He seemed eager not to cause her any more confusion of uncertainty.

"Alright, we can do that," she agreed to his idea. "Where do I live?"

"In a London flat," he replied.

"Do I live with anyone?"

"Your best friend, and my sister, Ginny Weasley." The name rung a bell, but she still couldn't put a face to her. And she didn't really know who she was; the name just seemed familiar was all.

"What about my parents?"

"They're muggles. They're alive still, and they'll be seeing you when you're released. They're very happy to know you're alive," he smiled at her.

She bit her lip and thought about it more. "Have we had sex?" His eyes widened and she laughed at his reaction. "Have we?" she asked again.

"Well...er...uh...yes," he stuttered.

"Good," she said, emphasizing it with a nod. "We haven't had any...children, have we?" she asked slowly.

He shook his head. "No. We were waiting until after marriage," he said. Looking into his eyes, she felt a sort of love for him, although he was still a stranger to her.

"Alright then...when were we supposed to get married?"

"In about two month's time. I proposed to you right before you left on your mission...we wanted to get the wedding done and over with so we could start a family," he explained.

"How did you propose?" she asked softly, her eyes questioning.

He stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Listen, I'm sorry 'Mione but I can't answer your question. That's something for you to remember, not for me to tell. I have to get back home...my boss wants me to start work tomorrow," he said and turned towards the door.

"Ron?" she called out in that equally soft voice she had used just moments before.

He stopped, his hand on the knob. "Yeah?" he replied, his voice heavy.

She bit her lip and looked away, hoping her tears wouldn't break the dam and flow down her cheeks. "Thanks," she whispered. And with that, he was gone; his shoes squeaking down the hallway.

"I seriously don't know how much more of this I can handle," Ron groaned and flopped down on his couch.

Ginny came out of the kitchen, her hands on her hips. She had been preparing dinner, owing to the fact that neither of the guys knew how to cook. They would still be living off of the Leaky Cauldron if it weren't for her. "Just think how she feels," she snapped hotly.

Harry masked a smile and hid his face behind his book that he was pretending to read. Ron scowled. It wasn't the fact of visiting Hermione that was so bad. It was the fact that she didn't have a clue who he was that was emotionally draining him. "Why don't you try it out yourself then?"

"Because you're her fiancé dimwit," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "Honestly Ron, I thought you would have gotten the clue by now."

"The only thing I've gotten is that I have to listen to her ask questions! One of them being if we had been sexually active!" Ron blurted out, his ears red.

Ginny burst out laughing and Harry couldn't help but grin. "Well, of course she's going to ask that Ron!" Ginny gasped, trying to control her laughter. "You would to if you couldn't remember anything!" She shook her head in mirth and walked back into the kitchen.

Ron glared after her and sunk even lower into the couch. He looked over at Harry who was looking at his book with fake interest. "Seriously mate, it's hell seeing her in there," Ron complained to him. He knew he was being stupid. That Hermione needed him and this was in no means the way to go about it. It was just so damn difficult to watch her be like that and know the only thing he could was stare and answer questions.

"I know," Harry sighed and leaned against the back of his chair, giving up the reading thing altogether. "But she needs you right now, even though it may not seem like it," he said, acting as the wise friend for once.

Ron closed his eyes and dug the palms of his hands in them. "I can't go back there tomorrow. Not for a little while at least. I need a break," he replied. He pushed himself off the couch and walked towards his bedroom.

"It's your funeral," Harry muttered at Ron's retreating back.

I got seven reviews on my last chapter....that's a record! Yay! I'm actually very proud of myself, lol. Anyways, I'm hoping everyone likes this chapter too! The next one will be up as soon as well...humanly possible. And of course after I get some reviews!

Thanks to all my reviews!

**SetteSinsMortali** – Thanks! That means a lot to me. I'm really glad you look forward to me adding more!

**whisperkey** – I'll try! Lol

**Chatterboxgirl **– Guess you're gonna have to wait a little while longer to find out what _really_ happens, lol. I'm glad you like the story!

**sweet-as-candy-floss** – Thanks! I'm happy you can't wait! Well, you're gonna have to wait just a little bit for the next chapter, lol

**RazorbladeRomances** – Answer to first question: now. Answer to second: I have no idea, lol

**GiGiFanFic** – Thanks for putting me on your favs! And I'm really glad you like this story

**Ronz-Gurl090304** – I think I actually am typing like the wind! I'm been working like a nut writing this story! No writer's block for me! Well...at least no yet.


	5. Take Me Away

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the plot, characters or content of the Harry Potter series. The series and everything with it belongs to J.K. Rowling, and I am affiliated with her in any way.

----

"Are you sure about this Dr. Whitaker?" Hermione pleaded as the doctor helped her into her coat. "I really think it would be better if I stay here for a bit longer?"

After a week of intensive physical therapy, consoling and loads of checks, the doctor seemed to think Hermione was fit to go. She thought otherwise. In a few minutes none other than Ronald Weasley would pick her up. Her supposed fiancé and the man who had been pointedly ignoring the fact that she was in the hospital for a past week. She didn't know what she had done or what sort of implication she had given, but Ron has ceased coming to visit and no one else did either.

"Of course I am Miss Granger," Dr. Whitaker replied kindly, helping Hermione to sit back on the bed. "I wouldn't let you leave unless I was one hundred percent certain you'd be okay. Besides, I've called down to a private medical center and London. A good friend of mine is a doctor there and I have arranged for you to have weekly check ups. You'll be good as new in no time."

"But, doctor, I don't even _know_ this man," Hermione said patiently.

"Correction Miss Granger. Yes, you do know this man. He is your fiancé. It'll just take you some time to remember about everything that went on between the two of you," Dr. Whitaker said, sitting down into the leather chair.

Hermione pursed her lips. This was not going the way she wanted. Sure, she was ecstatic about leaving the hospital but at the same time scared out of her mind about going home with Ron. "What if I don't remember?" she asked, worried.

There was a knock on the door and Doctor Whitaker stood up to answer it. "Don't worry Miss Granger. It's guaranteed you'll remember. It just depends how good the teacher is on when you will gain your memory," she said before turning and opening to door. Ron walked in, towering over the doctor. Hermione could tell he was freshly showered and shaven, he seemed to glow with cleanliness. Hermione blushed slightly, but more out of anger at the fact that he hadn't come to visit her.

"Well, I suppose it's time to say goodbye then, "Doctor Whitaker said, a bit too cheerfully. "I'll see you sometime, if I'm down in London and you're at the hospital I suppose. You take care," she smiled and placed her hand on Ron's shoulder. "Remember what we talked about on the phone," she gave him a meaningful glare before leaving them alone.

They stood there in awkward silence for a few moments. "Uhâ€do you have any bags?" Ron asked. Hermione arched her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Does it look like it?" she snapped.

Ron flushed red, right up to the tips of his ears. She recalled something of the sort, but it was a blur. It was either because he was angry or embarrassed, and Hermione wasn't in a state to even _begin_ to figure that one out. "Rightâ€well, we'll be apparating once we get out of this place," Ron said and began to walk towards her.

"I can walk by myself, thanks," she replied coldly and stalked out ahead of him.

----

_Well she sure as hell changed since the last time I saw her_, Ron thought bitterly as he closed the door sharply behind them. She had been relatively quiet on the way out of the hospital, throughout the apparation and then until they had arrived at the flat. But she was still incredibly withdrawn and wouldn't look at him if she could help it. Ron didn't know what her deal was but had a nagging feeling it had something to do with him not visiting for a week.

Harry had offered to move out of the flat temporarily so that Hermione could stay there. He moved in with Ginny after thoroughly convincing Mrs. Weasley that they would sleep in different rooms. Ron knew that wasn't about to happen but he made no comment. He was somewhat relieved to have just him and Hermione in the flat. But he was worried as well. It was up to him to restore her memory, and he had no idea how to.

Ron turned and watched as Hermione carefully picked her way across the living room, seemingly interested in the smallest of things. He was sure she remembered what furniture was, and how to use certain things, but the way she looked at everything was like she was seeing it for the first time.

"Where will I be sleeping?" Hermione's voice cut through Ron's thoughts. He shook his head as if to clear it and focused his attention on her. Her brown eyes had finally locked with his, but he knew just by the look in them, that she was still angry.

"Uhâ€you'll be sleeping in Harry's bedroom. I decided it would be better for you then mine," Ron replied. He didn't want to tell her the real reason why she would be sleeping in Harry's. Sleeping in Ron's might bring on questions like the sex one she asked the second day he had visited, and he really didn't want to answer anymore of those. Snapping back to the present, he pushed past her in the direction of Harry's bedroom. "It's right in here," he announced, opening the door.

He had cleaned up the room and changed the sheets before going to pick her up, so it looked half decent. The bed in the middle was the only thing that looked non-guyish in the room. Posters of various quidditch teams, pin ups of the daily prophet and pictures of friends were plastered on the walls. Shelves held models of brooms, books about quidditch and other subjects. The desk in the corner was layered in a disarray of papers.

Hermione moved past him and plopped down on the bed. It was then when she noticed the suitcase sitting on the bed with her. "What's this?" she asked, looking at the suitcase with interest.

"It's just some clothes and items from your flat. I went and got them last night," Ron explained. He hadn't really wanted to go into the flat by himself, but no one had been available to come with him. He knew he had to, considering that her luggage had obviously not survived the train wreck. "Iâ€uhâ€I'm going to go work in my room. It's just down the hall. If you need anythingâ€that's where I am," he said and began to retreat.

"I do have one question," Hermione said, the first words all that had been spoken without frostiness. Ron stopped halfway out the door. "Who's Harry?" Ron sucked in a breath and closed his eyes for a quick second. He forgot about this. He forgot about the fact that she had no idea who anybody was.

Still staring out at the hall, he answered somewhat stiffly. "Harry Potter. Best friend of both of us, fiancé of Ginny Weasley." With that, he walked out of the room and own to his own, closing the door behind him.

He collapsed in his desk chair, rubbing his temples. So far, it wasn't going to great. He didn't know why he was so damn uptight or hesitant to answer her questions. It just felt as if he were speaking to a complete and utter stranger, even though the woman just down the hall was in fact his fiancée. The love of his life. The one he couldn't live without. Taking a deep breath, he bent over his desk and set to work on the reports he was behind on.

He hadn't paid much attention to the time, but was aware of only the fading light in the bedroom. Glancing at his watch, he realized he had been working like a mad man for the past three hours. Looking around and the layers of papers, he realized he had caught up on most of his work, owing to the fact that he hadn't wanted to leave the security of his bedroom. Now he knew that going the check on her was inevitable. Putting down the quill and pushing back out of his chair, he rubbed his eyes to clear them or the inked words.

When Ron entered the hall, an incredibly good smell wafted to him. He frowned, not completely comprehending why it smelled as if someone were cooking in the kitchen. He was only used to that when Ginny was over. Other then that, he and Harry had always popped in a microwavable dinner, something Harry had said was good, quick and easy to make.

Ron peeked through the open door of Harry's room and quickly realized that Hermione wasn't there. He walked slowly through the living room and into the kitchen. He stopped, rooted to the tiled floor once he saw the reason behind the wonderful smell. Hermione stood at the counter, mixing up something in a pot. She had changed from the hospital scrubs she had been leant into a pair of pyjama pants and a tank top. Her freshly washed hair was tied back loosely at her nape, tendrils of curly hair tickling her face. "Uhâ€Hermione," Ron said, finally finding his voice.

She turned to look at him, a smile on her face. "Hello Ron. I'm making supper. I was getting hungry and I really didn't want to disturb you," she greeted him, motioning towards the pot.

Ron scratched his neck, flushing with embarrassment. "Yeahâ€sorry about that. I didn't realize how late it was getting," he apologized.

Hermione grinned and shook her head. "No, it's really okay. It was good for me to cook again. I was afraid I would have lost the skill." She turned away from him, opening a cupboard and removing two plates. As Ron watched, she carefully gave each plate a hearty helping of the spaghetti that had been in the pot. She carried the plates over to the table, set them down and then removed her apron.

Ron sat slowly at the table, staring at the spaghetti. It used to be one of her favourite things to make. She was incredibly good at it, better then Ginny. Hermione sat down opposite him and picked up her fork, twirling it through the long noodles. "You can eat," she said, laughing. "I didn't poison it."

Ron forced an apologetic smile and started to shovel the food into his mouth. He wasn't about to he polite in front of her. If she wanted to remember, then she was going to have to deal with all of his normal behaviour. However, when he looked at her, she had a mysterious smile playing on her lips. "You know, eating this seems sort of familiar, but I really don't know," she looked down at her plate and carefully placed a forkful of noodles into her mouth.

Ron gulped down his food. "Do you remember a lot of stuff?" he asked hopefully. She looked back up at him and smiled sadly.

"No. I don't remember memories exactly. It's more like familiarities. I know that something is part of my life, but I don't know why. I can't put faces to names; I can't understand relationships between me and other people. It's difficult to go through this. And I know it must be difficult for you as well. You showed that last week," she explained, although the last bit of her explanation gave way to bitterness.

Ron pushed his now empty plate away from him and took a swig of the butterbeer she had placed on the table. "Is that why you were so upset earlier?" he asked carefully.

Hermione looked at him, her eyes sparkling with tears. Ron wasn't used to her being so vulnerable. He knew she was, heck, he'd been there almost every time she had cried, but this was slightly different. "Yes. You see, I thought, because you were my fiancé that you would come see me more. You know, help me remember. But when you didn't, I thought that surely you had messed up. That you knew that I wasn't the woman you were looking for. Either that or you didn't love me because I was like this," she said, her voice shaking slightly.

_Nice going idiot_, Ron chided himself. "No, that wasn't it. It was difficultâ€still is difficult for me to see you like this. I don't know what to do to make you get better," Ron replied. He pushed away from the table. "I'm sorry, but I really have to get back to work. Supper was great," he flashed a non-genuine smile before bolting back to the safety of his room.

----

Not much to say about the chapter...just hope you like it!

To my reviewers:

**Amilee:** Thanks for the high praise! I'm really glad that you enjoy my fan fic and think of my as such a talented writer. I hope you like this one just as much as you have the earlier chapters.

**SandraRadcliffe:** It means a lot to be regarded as a talented writer, thanks! You'll have to keep reading to see if Ron gives up or not, but it would be quite difficult for someone to go through what he is. Of course, Ron is always nervous and hesitant it these types of situations I find. Maybe that's just me. –shrugs-

**JoJo the Jellyfish**: I have three incredibly awesome English teachers to thank for no blocky paragraphs and run ons, lol. I really don't like when there's an incredibly angry, depressed or hiding type of Ron. I like showing him as cute, and sensitive. I'm glad you like my idea!

**luckyducky8200**: Yay! I'm being added to a favorite list! Thanks! I'm glad you liked both previous chapters and hope you like this one too.

**Chatterboxgirl**: And you'll have to wait again! Yeah, I would feel really uncomfortable too, lol.

**Pia O'Leary**: I thought I'd throw in something to make you guys laugh! There's loads of serious stuff, so I thought a laugh wouldn't hurt, lol. And if it caught you off guard, then I fulfilled my mission.

**mysticalrain: **You'll have to keep reading to see if Hermione remembers soon, or at all. I'm glad you like it!

**Ronz-Gurl090304: **I'm glad that I helped you tell someone how you feel. I'm hoping the response was positive. Yeah, I have aim,. It's fasil13

**smaloukis**: I'm happy you like it and that you enjoy the gradual process I'm writing about Hermione and Ron.

**iluvjames7 **- Thanks! I'm glad you like this one as well as my other story!


	6. It Hurts To Remember

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the plot, characters or content of the Harry Potter series. The series and everything with it belongs to J.K. Rowling, and I am affiliated with her in any way.

----

Sunlight poured through the window, splaying its rays over the bed. Hermione opened her eyes, looking around her surroundings with slight confusion. She closed her eyes momentarily as all the events of the day before came flooding back to her.

She had absolutely no idea why Ron had acted the way he did. She understood that it must be difficult for him to have her stay with him. To look at his once loving fiancé who thought he was a stranger. It would be hard for anybody to go through. He kept shying away from the questions she asked, but he didn't seem to realize that she _needed_ to ask these questions. Doctor Whitaker had continuously told her that the way she would get her memory back was not only to be subject to certain things, but also to ask questions. And that was what she trying to do. Unfortunately, Ron didn't seem a willing participant.

Hermione swept off the covers and pushed herself off of the bed. Stretching, she yawned. Judging by outdoors, she could say that it was about eleven o'clock. She had gone to bed incredibly late last night. It had been difficult for her to sleep in Harry's bed, mainly because she knew that Ron was just down the hall. She had to fight the odd feeling of going to him most of the time she had lain away the night before.

Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the door and pulled it open. Stepping into the hall, she smiled to herself about how quiet it was. She made her way towards the kitchen. The first thing she noticed was a crisp note lying on the table. She made her way towards it and picked it up.

'_Mione,_

_Sorry, but I had to go into the office for a few hours. I've made arrangements for Ginny to come stay with you for a bit. I'll be back after lunch._

_Love, Ron_

She smiled to herself and fingered the ink that spelled out the nickname he had called her the first day at the hospital. Placing the note down, she tried to understand why he had wanted Ginny, her supposed best friend, to come stay with her while he was gone. She was not a baby and did not need to be cared for. But she understood that he might have done it so she could learn more from Ginny. Ask questions that he really didn't want to answer.

Placing a hand in her hair, she wrinkled up her nose, realizing that she hadn't taken a shower yet that day. She really didn't want Ginny to come over and not only be subject to her memory loss, but her uncleanliness. Hermione walked back into the hall and into the bathroom, where she promptly turned on the shower. Stripping of her clothes, she stepped into the tub, the warm water trickling down her body.

Hermione had spent a good deal of time in the shower before, but still enjoyed the wonderful feeling the water gave off. She had only been able to have bathes with a nurse's aide in the hospital. Now that she could shower by herself and spend as much time as she wanted, she savoured the scalding water. She lathered up her body, using the body wash that Ron had kindly taken from her flat. She knew she shouldn't dawdle too much today, since she really didn't know when Ginny was to be expected. She rinsed off and stepped out, wrapping a fluffy towel around her.

Just as she finished brushing out her hair, a knock sounded on the flat door. Biting her lip in nervousness, Hermione made her way towards the door and opened it. Standing in front of her was a petite woman with gleaming, copper hair, bright, almond eyes and a splash of freckles. She was the womanly version of Ron, giving off a radiant glow. She grinned and spread out her arms, engulfing Hermione into a hug.

Hermione was hesitant, but hugged her back. It felt right that this woman was hugging her in such a friendly way. As Ginny pulled away, Hermione flashed her a smile.

"Hey Herms! I'm sorry if I caught you by surprise, I'm just really glad to see you," Ginny babbled on as she closed the door behind her and discarded of her light coat. "Ron asked me to come because he thought you might want woman company," she laughed and led Hermione into the kitchen.

Hermione sat down at the table and watched as Ginny made some tea. She seemed familiar with the kitchen, but Hermione wasn't at all surprised. If she remembered correctly, Ron had told her that Ginny and Harry were engaged. That would mean that Ginny would have obviously visited Harry here many a time.

Ginny finally sat at the table opposite Hermione and handed her a cup of tea. "I'm really glad you're alright Herms. You gave us a major scare," Ginny said, a bit more seriously then she had been talking just a moment before.

Hermione smiled, unsure of what she should really say. "Who exactly is 'we'?" she asked politely.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm going to have to get used to this. Hopefully I'm doing a bit better then my oaf of a brother," Ginny apologized with a laugh. Hermione nodded, she was correct. Ginny seemed to be doing a lot better dealing with her memory loss then Ron was. She hated that he tip toed about her, as if at anytime she would go insane and maul him. Of course, she really couldn't blame him. She _had_ pretty much gone insane the first time he visited. But what she needed was to laugh, and learn. Not to be kept in the dark. "Well," Ginny's voice broke into her thoughts. "There was me, Harry, my whole family, your parents, all of our friends, and quite a bit of the wizarding world. The worst one was Ron though. I never saw him in such a mess," Ginny said sadly.

"What was he like?" Hermione asked eagerly. She needed to know if the man who had obviously been avoiding her, really did in fact love her.

"Oh, it was terrible. When he heard of the trail derailment, he broke down. He was a mess really. He posted up those flyers and spent most of his time in his flat, waiting for a reply. His boss had to put him on sick leave because he grew so attached to finding you. He only recently went back to work, but the word is, he's still not doing too well," Ginny explained, sipping her tea.

Hermione took a sip as well, contemplating this. "Would you mind if I asked you questions?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, not at all," Ginny replied. "I suppose Ron is avoiding that part, huh? Don't worry, he'll come around." She reached over and squeezed Hermione's hand.

"I hope so. Okay, so, how long have Ron and I been dating?"

Ginny thought for a moment. "Five years. But it's really not called dating. You guys have been in love ever since you met on the Hogwarts Express, but you both were too blind to see it until seventh year."

Hermione smiled. She kind of liked the sound of that. "How did we start...going out?"

"Well...I only know what you told me. But you've told me almost every single aspect of your relationship with Ron. It was the night before graduation, only a few days after Voldemort had been defeated..."

"_Hermione, I really need to talk to you," Ron said impatiently, trying to pull her away from her crowd of friends. She frowned at him, wondering why Ron wanted to talk to her so badly. Ginny looked at her, wide-eyed and Harry snickered. The other girls and guys of her year from Gryffindor looked away, trying to hide their smiles._

"_It can't wait Ron?" she asked._

"_No. No, it really can't," he said, impatiently pulling on her arm again._

"_Alright. **All right Ron!**" she glared at him and pulled her arm from his grip. She walked off with him towards the lake. He stood there, his face half shadowed, the other half alight from the moon. His eyes were serious, his Adams apple bobbing nervously. "Ron, what is it?" she asked impatiently._

_She watched as he took in a deep breath before blurting out, "I'm in love with you Hermione. I always have been."_

"Uh...Herms? You there?"

Hermione jerked back to the present as Ginny waved her hand in front of her face. She blinked and shook her head. Her temples throbbed and a raging headache pounded through her head. "I'm sorry Ginny, what did you say?"

"Only that my brother finally admitted his feelings toward you by the lake..." she trailed off, concern in her eyes. "Did you hear anything I said?"

Hermione closed her eyes, putting her face in her hands. She didn't have any idea what she had just experienced. She knew it hadn't been Ginny's voice explaining all that to her. It was her mind...her memory. Pieces of a broken tape inching it's way back into their rightful places. "No. I don't know. I heard the first part, but then I kind of blanked out. I'm sorry Ginny," she looked back up, apologizing. She didn't want to tell Ginny that she had just remembered something. She wasn't even sure if it had been a memory of just a trick her mind felt like playing on her.

"'Mione? Are you alright?"

Hermione twisted her head to see Ron standing in the kitchen doorway. Worry lines were etched across his forehead, his eyes troubled. "Yeah, I'm fine," she whispered, her head pounding in pain. Ron's eyes flitted to where Ginny sat, completely thunderstruck.

"I'm sorry Ginny, but I think Hermione needs to go lay down. I'll bring her by The Burrow later this week," Ron said. He was apologetic, but his voice was tense and hard.

Ginny nodded her head, eyes wide. She stood up, walked over and gave Hermione a quick hug. "I'll see you later this week then. Make sure to not let this great prat take advantage of you," she said with a grin.

Hermione smiled back tensely; glad that even in an uncomfortable situation, Ginny could still find something to grin about. Hermione watched as she exited and a moment later the door snap shut.

As another wave of intense pain washed through her head, Hermione curled up in her chair, placing her head on her knees. She heard Ron walk over and a moment later could feel his arms wrap under her and lift her into his arms. "Come on, you can go lay down now," he said calmly.

Hermione rested her head against his broad shoulder, all her energy sapped out of her from the brief memory. Ron carried her back to Harry's bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed. Putting the rumpled covers back over her, he gently stroked her hair. Hermione made a soft moan of pain and curled into herself.

"It'll be alright 'Mione," Ron said softly. He bent and tenderly kissed her forehead. Straightening up, he padded quietly to the door and left her to sleep.

----

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! School has been absolutely crazy! Anyways, here you go and I hope you like it. Make sure to give me some feedback!

To my reviewers:

**Bhekie** – Thanks, and I hope you will continue to like it

**Pia O'Leary** – Thanks! You got to have some sadness in there somewhere! Lol. Sorry I didn't update sooner!

**Tiffany-45** – I'm glad you like this story. I was getting kind of bored as well with the same old fics, so I made my very own amnesia one, lol. Yeah...it does sound like you're still in high school. Actually, the oh so wonderful high school was the reason it took me so long to update...

**GiGiFanFic** – Nope, I'm a girl, so no offense taken. Ron doesn't seem all that smart in the series and I personally don't think many guys in reality get the hint all the time, so that's why I portrayed Ron that way in this fic. I'm glad you like it and hope you will continue reading


	7. Arms of a Stranger

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, plot or content of the Harry Potter series. The series, along with everything with it, belongs to JK Rowling, and I am not affiliated with her in any way

----

"Wake up sleepy head! It's time to get out of bed!" Ron's alarm clock belched out in a horrible singing voice. He swatted the air a few times before his hand made contact. He slammed it off and rolled over, staring up at the ceiling. It was only nine o'clock in the morning and Ron was tired as hell. He hadn't been able to get much sleep the night before; he had spent most of his time worrying about Hermione. However, she had slept throughout the day and the night. He didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. But he guessed he'd find out today when he brought her to the muggle hospital.

Ron pushed off the blankets and swung his legs onto the floor. Looking around, he located a pair of pants and a shirt. He threw them on, not really caring about his appearance. He'd get showered and dressed in clean clothes later that that. He shoved his hand through his hair, taking away the bed head but leaving a tousled look. He had never really cared about his hair. Hermione seemed to like it like that. He remembered once when he had tried to be cool and spiked it. She took no time to announce that he looked like a gelled porcupine. That was the last time he did _that_.

He took his time walking out to the living room. He thought that Hermione would still be in bed. Anybody would be after the intense strain she been through the day before. That was why he was surprised to see her curled into a corner of the couch, reading a book. She looked up when he entered and beamed. He noticed that unlike him, she had actually taken the time to shower and dress properly. He smiled back. "How are you feeling?" he asked slowly.

She looked back at her book, a faint blush creeping onto her cheeks. "I'm feeling better. Thanks...for everything yesterday," she replied.

"Sure," Ron said briskly. "I'm sorry to tear you away from your book, but we have to get to your appointment," he nodded towards the clock.

"Oh right!" She gasped and threw the book down. "I kind of got lost in my book. How are we getting there?" she asked, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Uh..." Ron started, hesitant. He wasn't sure if apparating would be a real great idea considering how she had been the day before, but they were running late. And he really didn't want to go through the whole muggle transportation thing. He already had to deal with the hospital and whacked out medical ways. "We'll be apparating if that's alright with you," he finished.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I suppose that would be best. We _are_ late and I'd like to get in and out as quickly as possible," she stated, opening the door. Ron shoved his feet into his shoes and followed Hermione, who was already marching determinedly down the hall towards the lift.

"Good morning and welcome! How may I help you?" the receptionist asked with a beaming smile.

Ron cocked an eyebrow, trying not to smirk at the woman's overly insane greeting. "Hermione Granger here to see Dr. Morgan," Ron replied. The receptionist flitted her gaze from Ron to Hermione, who was standing uncomfortably near the desk. She gazed back down to her computer screen and tapped away at the keys.

"Oh yes. He's been waiting for you. Down the corridor, last examination room to the left," the receptionist informed them.

"Thanks," Ron said. He set off at a brisk pace through the corridor, Hermione walking at a slower pace behind him. She had lost most of her energy throughout the apparation and didn't seem as determined to see the doctor as before. When he arrived at the large oak door with Dr. Morgan etched into a brass plaque, he knocked heavily.

"Come in," a hearty male voice called. Ron looked at Hermione, who nodded, showing that she was okay. Ron twisted the knob and opened the door, allowing Hermione to enter first. "Good morning! I assume you to be Miss Granger," Dr. Morgan said warmly, rising from his desk to shake Hermione's hand. The doctor was of medium height with a potbelly. His grey hair was balding from his head, leaving the scalp shiny. Ron wandered vaguely whether he polished it. "And you must be Mr. Weasley," Dr. Morgan turned to Ron and shook his hand firmly. "Please sit down," he said, motioning to the two plush leather chairs that faced his desk. He, himself, sat back down into his own chair.

Ron helped Hermione sit down and she smiled at him gratefully. He then took his own seat, leaning back into the cushion, watching the doctor with sharp eyes. The doctor smiled, but obviously realized that they wanted to talk. "Miss Granger, I'm not sure if Dr. Whitaker mentioned this, but I only specialize in amnesia. Meaning your other physical injuries are not my concern. You'll have to go to your regular doctor for information on those," he explained. Hermione shot Ron a look as if stating she had no idea who her actual doctor was. Ron just shrugged and turned his attention back to Dr. Morgan. "Now, I'll have to ask you mandatory questions and I need you to answer them honestly, do you understand Miss Granger?" he asked. He waited until she nodded.

Picking up a pencil, he looked down at the list in front of him. "How long have you been suffering from memory loss?"

"Ever since I came out of a coma," she replied.

He scribbled down an answer. "Have you remembered anything?"

This time it was Hermione's turn to pause. Ron watched as she bit her lip, obviously thinking. "Yes, only once," she said hesitantly.

The doctor looked up, obviously surprised. Ron, himself, was surprised. He didn't know she had remembered anything. "May I ask what that was?"

Hermione blushed slightly. "Well...I had my friend visit me yesterday. A - and I asked her about how Ron and I had started going out. She started to explain but my memory seemed to click in. I remembered almost every detail of it, all up until he said he loved me," she replied softly.

Ron was taken aback. He didn't think that the first memory she would have would be of the unromantic way he had told her he loved her. But it was, and for some reason he was glad. "What happened after you remembered?"

"I had this terrible headache, and it felt like I had no energy. Ron carried me to bed and I slept until this morning," Hermione replied. She was back to her determined self, Ron noted.

"Do you currently sleep in the same bed as him?"

"No."

"So you haven't had sexual intercourse since your accident?"

"No."

"Miss Granger, I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside while I talk to Mr. Weasley. You seem fine, but I will write out a prescription to help your headaches. However, they will probably continue for awhile, or at least during the time when you are starting to regain your memory," the doctor said, scribbling down something on a piece of paper and handing it to her.

Hermione nodded, took the paper and quickly departed. Ron looked back at Dr. Morgan, confused. "What exactly do you need to talk to me about?"

"May I ask why you haven't been sleeping in the same bed as her?" Dr. Morgan asked calmly.

Ron's eyes almost bugged out of his head. "Uh...well...because I thought it wouldn't be a good idea," he explained carefully.

"Well, you obviously thought wrong. I'm going to have to ask you to start sleeping with her..."

"You want me to have sex with her?" Ron yelled, outraged. He stood up, glaring down at the doctor.

"No. No, nothing like that. I'm asking you to start sleeping in the same bed with her. You have to realize that one of the ways she will regain her memory is if she's subject to the things she did before. I'm not asking you to be sexually active with her because, honestly, until she is completely ready, she wouldn't be able to handle it," the doctor explained patiently.

Ron calmed down slightly but he was still angry. "I'll think about it," he said harshly. He turned and opened the door, slamming it behind him. Hermione looked at him fearfully.

"What was all the yelling about?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said gruffly and started walking towards the exit. "Let's go get that medicine and get you home."

----

Hermione had absolutely no idea what had sent Ron into a silent insane state. He would hardly look her in the eye and always avoided speaking. At dinner that night he said a total of four words, "thanks" and "that was good". Hermione gave up trying to start up a conversation when she figured out that his mind was obviously on other things. Instead, she retreated to the couch and curled up with her book. Ron had retreated back into his room, leaving Hermione in silence and able to concentrate on the romantic heroin in her book.

She didn't see Ron again until much later that night. Just as she began the last chapter of her book, he came in, leaning against the doorway. "It's late," he said, watching her with his brilliant blue eyes.

_Ron came into the kitchen at one o'clock that morning. He had been asleep and was obviously tired. "Come on 'Mione. That can wait till morning. It's late," he pleaded with her. Hermione tried to hide a smile as she added another sentence to her latest report._

"_I know it's late Ron, and I'll be in bed within the hour," she replied, frowning in concentration. Ron walked up and encircled were with his arms, She leaned back and sighed contently._

"_Make that a promise?" he asked, squeezing her gently._

_She smiled and twisted to kiss him. "Yes. Within the hour...or at next ten minutes," she laughed as he gave her puppy dog eyes. "I promise, I'll be in bed soon," she said, giving him a quick peck._

Hermione quickly shook her head, her hand flying up to where her temple throbbed painfully. She didn't understand any of what she had just seen. It was like a broken tape, jumping from certain parts of her life. It was all just a mess and it made no sense.

"'Mione?" Ron said, worried. He walked over and bent to examine her face. "Are you alright?" She closed her eyes briefly and nodded slowly. It caused a wave of agonizing pain to wash through her. She took a sharp intake of breath. "Go to bed, I'll get you your pills," Ron said. He stood up and disappeared into the bathroom.

Hermione had no energy to move. Either that or the pain was too intense. Whichever one it was, she couldn't bring herself to stand and make her way into Harry's bedroom. She waited there until she heard Ron come back.

"Damn..." he said softly. She then felt his arms wrap around her and pick her up, just like he had the day before. She lay limply in his arms as he brought her to bed and laid her down. She opened her eyes as he coaxed her to take the pills. They felt dry and dissolvent in her mouth. With great difficulty, she swallowed them. She felt them take their path throughout her body. It wasn't a nice feeling and it definitely wasn't something she wanted to experience all the time. Just as she was falling asleep, she felt Ron's lips brush across her forehead and then heard him exit.

Hermione didn't sleep very long. An hour later her eyes had popped open and she looked around the dark room. Her pounding headache was gone, the only remnants being the slight throbbing in her temples. She rubbed her eyes as they got adjusted to the dim surroundings. A shiver ran through her as the cool wind blew apart the curtains that hung from the window.

Making up her mind, she pushed herself out of bed and padded to the door. As the door creaked open, a sliver of light made its way into the room. Ron had started to put on the hall light for her, in case of any problems. She was grateful for this as she walked down the carpeted hall, her feet barely making a sound. When she reached the heavy wood door that separated her from the sleeping Ron, she turned the knob and eased it open. It opened easily and she stepped inside, her feet making contact with the cold, hardwood floor.

She closed the door behind her and walked slowly over to the bed. Slivers of moonlight danced across the bed. They illuminated Ron, who lay twisted in the covers, his chest exposed. She noticed a thin, white scar that ran down his side. It seemed to be glowing in the moonlight. His sleeping face was precious, much more calmer then he looked in the day. The worry lines were slack, his mouth was open slightly and a passive expression was on his face. The vivid red hair was tousled with sleep, it didn't seem that it was ever combed.

Hermione moved back the covers and slowly eased herself down on the mattress. He didn't seem to notice the change and continued to sleep on. She replaced the blankets over them both and scooted over to him. Curling up into his side, she quickly fell asleep.

----

I know it's been awhile since I've updated, I was slightly sidetracked. Anyways, I'm hoping you like this chapter and will be waiting anxiously for the next, which I will try to update quicker

To my reviewers:

**Diana Granger1991** – Yay! You've added me to your favourite stories! lol. Thanks, and I'm glad you're enjoying it

**cherokeegirl47 – **Thanks and I'm glad that you found out that I had another story. I know you were a fan of Love Never Really Dies so I'm hoping you'll continue being a fan of this story.

**luckyducky8200** – Glad you liked it...here's the next one!

**Pia O'Leary **– Yeah, it made sense. I like to do memories and flashbacks through the actual person, and not from another source. Hopefully that made sense! lol.

**Harry-fanfic-reader** – Hopefully you feel better now! I suppose you're an avid reader, or just incredibly into this fanfic because I probably couldn't read six chapters in an hour. However, my chapters are slightly short. Thanks!

**Tiffiany-45** – I can't say if you're on the right track or not, but you've got some pretty good insight on the story. She'll remember more, I can promise you that. Ginny is a more cheerful person in my fanfics then the shy girl she portrays in the movies and books, but thankfully you like it, lol

**GiGiFanFic** – Ron's going through some difficult times, he doesn't really know how to act or what to feel. It's difficult for Hermione but it also is for Ron. She's not so much helpless than confused. She can't remember but she's not going to let lack of memories take away her personality, right? lol

**Bhekie** – Yes, slowly but surely. Just be patient


	8. By Myself

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, plot or content of the Harry Potter series. The series, along with everything with it, belongs to JK Rowling, and I am not affiliated with her in any way

Ron opened his eyes slowly, the insistent, heavy rain falling outside finally enough to rouse him. He groaned and ran his hand over his face. He closed his eyes and turned onto his side, hoping to get back to sleep. He knew it must be at least early afternoon, but he just really, really wanted to sleep. However, his movements ceased and his eyes popped open when he felt several strands of long hair tickle at his nose.

It was then that he noticed the warm body pressed against him. Hermione slept peacefully, curled up into him. Her hand was splayed across his chest, seeming to hold onto his possessively. He blinked rapidly for a few moments, his half-asleep mind trying to understand.

Thankfully, before he had to think anymore, her eyes flitted open. The sweet, brown eyes he had looked into so many times, gazed up at him, a slight smile playing at her lips. Ron felt his heart clench at the innocent look she was giving him. It was the same one she had given him every time they woke up in each other's arms. _But she doesn't remember those times. She doesn't remember teasing each other or just laying in each other's arms._ "Good morning," she whispered, bringing him out of his tidal wave of pain.

He longed to return her smile, but he found that he just couldn't. Instead, he got up from beneath the warm blankets and stood in front of her. "Exactly why are you in here?" he asked bluntly, trying to keep all emotion from his voice. She didn't need to know how painful this was from him. He was undeniably happy that she was in his bed again, but he didn't want her to be under these circumstances.

He watched as her smile vanished and she scooted into a sitting position. She seemed slightly unnerved by his presence, and of course his presence. Ron blushed slightly as he watched her eyes graze over his bare chest. He was, of course, only clad in pyjama pants. But at this moment, he found that suitable enough. He wasn't about to start acting all gentlemanly now. "I couldn't sleep last night," she replied finally, her gaze flicking to his face.

_Well, that makes sense_, he thought to himself as he fought to keep his expression neutral. He didn't want her to know that he had been hoping, _longing_ that she would have remembered something, _anything_ that would have pushed her to come to his bed.

"Oh, okay," he said, knowing he sounded defeated. He watched as she got out of the bed and walked to the door. She wouldn't meet his gaze; all she would look at was the floor.

"I'm sorry if I...uh...you know. Disturbed you or anything," Hermione said, fiddling with her hands. "I really shouldn't have and you know..."

"No, 'Mione, it's really okay..." Ron began.

"No. No, it's not," she interrupted him. She met his gaze, fierce determination flaring in her chocolate brown eyes. "I know this must be hard for you. A – and going to your bed at night just because of my ridiculous sleeping problems is wrong. I – I already owe you so much for letting me stay here."

"'Mione..." Ron tried again.

Hermione shook her head fervently. "It's okay, really. It's my decision. Thank you for...you know...taking care of me and all. But – but now, I just really need to do this for myself," she said, her voice getting lower.

"Dr. Whitaker said you should stay with me," Ron reminded her.

"Oh, well, yeah. I know what Dr. Whitaker said. And – and I will continue to stay with you. But I really need to learn how to take care of myself alone from now on. And that means – that means don't come to my rescue anymore," she said, stumbling over her words.

Ron raked a hand through his hair, letting out a sigh. There was nothing he could do to change her mind. And he wasn't about to promise her that he wasn't going to continue 'rescuing' her. He was going to follow the doctor's orders on this one, not Hermione's. He nodded swiftly though, just to make her shut up about the whole thing. It pained him even more to see her struggling.

Hermione forced a small, apologetic smile. "I'm going to go take a shower and then I think I'll go buy some groceries. You're running a little low," she announced and turned to leave the room.

"'Mione..." Ron said quickly.

Hermione turned back to look at him, an eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Do you think it's really a good idea to go outside and well...mingle?" he asked nervously.

She cast him a dark look. "Of course I think it's a good idea. If I'm going to regain my memory, then I should be doing things I usually would," she said, annoyed. With that, she left the room.

Ron slumped into his desk chair, glaring at the finished reports that stared back at him. He ran his hands over his face and gave a defeated groan when he heard the distinctive sound of the shower.

Here's the answer to your question "what would happen the morning after?" Hopefully I did it in a way that you guys will enjoy. Please don't forget to review!

Thanks to all my reviewers

**GiGiFanFic **– I like the way I'm having thinks unfold and I'm happy you do too. I also think Ron's not portrayed as a deep enough person in the actual series to really understand Hermione's situation. I've kept many of the same characteristics of his that were established within the series. Of course, all credit of Ron's creation goes to J.K. Rowling.

**lonecall** – Woah...7 chapters in a row. That'd be a lot to read, lol. Thankfully, my chapters aren't too long.

**harry-fanfic-reader** – I'm glad you're feeling better! I'm happy you're so into this fanfic and hope you will continue reading as the story goes on

**Tiffiany-45** – Yeah, I really don't like the fanfics where you read about Ron and Hermione's relationship but not actually how it came to be. I like how you notice certain things that I do in my writing, because then I actually know that someone else gets my point, lol. Thanks!

**S.F. Gustafuson** – Woah...4 really goods! That's awesome! Thanks!

**Manfoot** – I like stories where Hermione goes to Ron's bed, so I couldn't resist using it, lol. Here's your update!

**wmlaw** – Thanks, hope you continue reading

**QueenofDarkness13** – Haha, thanks!

**Mione-Jane-Weasley** – Thanks, and I finally have!

**Loki10125 **– Yeah, so do I. Happy you like it!

**Pia O'Leary** – Thanks for the suggestion, even though I didn't really do it. I like the way I wrote this section. But who knows, maybe one day when I do a revised edition, I may change it and actually use your suggestion! I updated as soon as I could, hopefully I didn't keep you waiting too long!

**mysticalrain** – Yeah, it would be extremely difficult for any human being to have to go through what Ron is. I haven't had the time to read your fic, but I'm hoping to get around to it!

**Bhekie **– Thanks

**PinkyTheSnowman** – I thought I'd give you guys something to laugh about, lol. Thanks!


	9. Jagged Rock

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, plot or content of the Harry Potter series. The series, along with everything with it, belongs to JK Rowling, and I am not affiliated with her in any way

----

The rain hadn't lessened any by the next day. Actually, it just added to Hermione's foul mood as she rushed around the bedroom, gathering her belongings. She was supposed to be leaving in less then ten minutes for The Burrow. She had conveniently pushed the thought of packing to the back of her mind since Ron had received the invitation from his mother the day before.

_So much for later this week_, she thought bitterly as she snapped her suitcase shut. She wiped the loose tendrils of hair that had fallen out of her sloppy bun away from her face. Heaving a sigh, she grabbed the suitcase and hefted it out into the living room. It wasn't all that heavy but she hadn't fully regained her strength from her last insane memory jolt.

Ron stood next to the couch, his own bag slung across his shoulder. His face was impassive, just as it had been since they had woken up together in the same bed. _Way to go Hermione. Now he won't even look at you_, she thought to herself. It was true though. Ever since she had declared that she wanted to do things for herself, there had been no actual conversation between them. He rarely looked at her anymore.

"Are you ready?" Ron's voice jolted Hermione out of her reverie. She shook her head as if to clear it but immediately stopped upon noting Ron's worried expression. She didn't want him to think she was going through another one of her insane moments.

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be," she said, sending a smile to him. He returned it, but Hermione could tell it was forced and it didn't quite meet his eyes. Besides, his gaze wasn't anywhere near her. She didn't have much time to think about this, however, since Ron was already grabbing her arm. Uttering a faint "oh", she felt her surroundings vanish and knew that she was in the midst of disapparating.

----

Hermione stumbled slightly as her feet hit solid ground again. She closed her eyes briefly, trying to get her racing thoughts back in order. She barely had time to register anything before Ron ushered her out of the drizzling rain and into the warm, dry kitchen.

Her eyes immediately flew open as she took in her surroundings. The long, scrubbed kitchen table sat exactly where it always had, as did the clock with the Weasley family faces etched onto it.

"It's about time you got here!" Hermione looked up, a grin breaking out on her face. A stout, plump woman stood in front of them, her red hair in disarray. Flour created white splotches on her floral printed apron and in her hand she held her gleaming wand.

"Molly!" Hermione cried, shrugging out of Ron's grasp. She rushed over and hugged Mrs. Weasley tightly, her grin widening as she felt the woman's arms enveloping her. She pulled away from her and turned, watching as Ron quickly tried to mask his surprised look.

"My, my Hermione! I was sure that…well…never mind," Molly said, laughing lightly. She took Hermione's hand and led her to the table, forcing her to sit down with her. Hermione didn't miss the arched eyebrow and perplexed look that Molly sent towards Ron.

"It's so good to see you!" Hermione said excitedly. "I missed everyone so much while I was…well, while I was away," she said, stumbling when she mentioned her disappearance.

Molly beamed. "Well, I'm glad to hear it dear. As much as I would like to chat, I really must be getting dinner ready. Ron can get you settled in," she said before standing up.

"Oh, I would be glad to help with the preparations," Hermione offered, also standing up.

Molly smiled kindly but shook her hand. "Thanks dear, but I'm sure I'll manage on my own. You and Ron just get settled," she replied. She looked over at Ron. "The sleeping arrangements will be the same as they always are when you two visit," she said gravely, her voice dangerous.

"Mum, maybe that wouldn't be…"

"Hush Ronald. I know a bit more about this then you might think. Now, go on up and get her settled in," she demanded. She gave Hermione another quick hug. "I'll see you at dinner then. Don't worry; I've only invited Harry and Ginny. I didn't want it to be too overwhelming."

Hermione smiled gratefully. "Thanks Molly. I'll see you at dinner then," she called out as Ron took her by the arm and ushered her out of the kitchen. She continuously glared at him as he forcibly walked her up the stairs.

"You can let go of my arm now," she said angrily as they reached his bedroom door. Instead of releasing her, his grip tightened as he pushed open the door and pulled her inside. "I said let _go_," she cried, ripping her arm from him.

He turned and glared at her darkly. "Why did you remember mum's name?" he asked accusingly.

Hermione chose to ignore the question. She didn't, in fact, know why she had remembered Molly, or The Burrow. It was odd kind of that this part of her memory was still intact. She had felt a connection with Ginny but it had been slightly more difficult with her. She wasn't completely sure about Ginny yet but she had a feeling it wouldn't take long. "Where am I sleeping?" she asked instead.

"Why did you remember her name?" he demanded.

"Where am I sleeping?" she asked again.

He sighed and motioned towards the bed. "We'll both be sleeping there," he replied.

"But…"

"I'll explain _after_ you answer _my_ question," he said dramatically.

She stuck her tongue out at him childishly and flopped down on the bed. "I just did, okay? I don't know why but I remember everything about The Burrow." She felt her heart give a painful twinge as she saw the hurt look flit across Ron's face.

"Then why don't you remember me?" he asked hoarsely.

Hermione lowered her eyes, fighting the tears from spilling. "Because I just don't, that's all. I don't know why. I remember parts, but I never understand them. It's like a jagged rock or something. There are these parts that are so sharp, so clear but they don't smoothly join the rough edges. I know that doesn't make much sense, " she replied, shaking her head. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them to her.

When she looked at him, she saw the pain reflected in his eyes. She gulped; horrified that she had caused this man so much grief. "Ron…" she began, not really knowing what to say.

"No. I – it's okay," he stammered. Before she could utter another word he had turned and bolted from the room.

----

Ron glared down at his plate, not really taking in the conversation going on around him. He had to admit, it had hurt when Hermione had admitted to remembering The Burrow, but not him. He didn't get it, really. He had thought he was the most important aspect of her life. So why, _why_ hadn't she remembered him?

"Ron?"

He jerked, sending his peas flying onto the table. Plastering a smile on his face, he turned to Ginny. "Sorry. What were you saying?" he asked.

"Could you pass the sauce?" she asked, her face showing her amusement at his lack of attention.

Ron grabbed the dish and pushed it roughly in her hands, looking away from the puzzled stares and back to his plate. The potatoes looked like a giant mountain with the peas being the skiers. Sighing, he shoved a forkful of the now sloppy mess into his mouth. He hardly tasted it, even though Mrs. Weasley had spent quite a bit of the day on the dinner. He usually enjoyed his mum's cooking, but right now the only thoughts were of Hermione cuddled up, looking like the most vulnerable woman in the world.

"Ron!"

"What?" he snapped angrily, jerking his head back up. Ginny frowned at him and crossed her arms.

"What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"Harry just asked you how your work was going," she said with a hint of annoyance.

Ron tried to focus his gaze on Harry. He was looking perplexed, his wine glass raised as if to take another sip. He could feel them all staring at him and finally he just…snapped. "Could you excuse me?" he said. Without waiting for an answer, he pushed himself away from the table and bolted outside.

He crossed the backyard with long, angry strides. His hands were balled into fists, his mouth set into a grim line. When he reached the tree sitting by the small pond, he plopped down, resting his back against the cool bark. Closing his eyes, he tried to make all the thoughts leave him. But it was impossible.

_Maybe she doesn't want to remember you_, a voice nagged at him. _Maybe she found out how despicable you really are. Maybe she decided she'd rather someone else._ Ron groaned and hit his head, trying to force out the cruel, nagging voice. _It wasn't true_, he thought_, Hermione loved him. She would remember her love for him. She didn't want to marry anyone else._

"You know, talking to yourself is a sign of going insane."

Ron opened his eyes and looked up to see Harry's dark frame standing in front of him. His friend lowered himself to the ground and sat on the damp grass. "I was _not_ talking to myself," Ron growled.

"Ah, but you were mate," Harry said with a chuckle. "But don't worry, I think you're completely right. Hermione doesn't want to marry somebody else."

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Ron asked. "Why aren't you inside enjoying supper?"

"Well, supper's over. And I knew you weren't in the best of shape, so I came looking for you," Harry replied. He paused for a moment. "I know this is hard for you."

Ron snorted. "I never would have guessed," he said sarcastically.

Harry sighed. "Ron, you can't give up on her."

"Who said I'm giving up?" he asked defensively.

Harry threw his hands up in surrender. "It just seemed that way, that's all. She's really worried about you." He paused, watching Ron closely. "She seems hurt that you're avoiding her. Maybe you should talk to her," he advised.

Ron sat there, staring at his worn hands. He cursed softly about being so stupid. He _had_ been avoiding her, and where had that got him? It wasn't as if her memory was going to give a sudden boost and remember someone who wasn't there. He pushed his hands into the damp, beaded grass and stood up. He didn't say a word to Harry as he stalked towards The Burrow. Right now the only thought in his head was to go apologize to her. And hopefully that would be enough.

----

Okay, I have good and bad news. We'll say the good first, since that's always better. Thanks to everybody, I've realized that the chapters have been on the short side so I'll be making my next chapter longer, hopefully. Bad news. I'm suffering from writer's block. I have a tiny bit written for the next chapter but it hasn't been touched for about a month. Probably doesn't help that I have an insane amount of homework…which I should be doing right now. I think school is ruining my writing ability (j/k!!!). I'll try to get some more written, as long as the dreaded writer's block goes away, and will hopefully get some posted within the next month (yeah, I know, a long time to wait, lol)

Thanks to all my reviewers. You're the ones that make this fic so amazing and help me to continue on.

**Mione-Jane-Weasley** – Haha, yep, it is an update. Thanks! It's awesome that you think that way.

**belanna30** – Hmm…I'm still playing around with how he handles Hermione. It's difficult for him, as I've said before but he's starting to kind of get used to it. I know how he's handling her but I can't really explain it. Don't worry, Harry and Ginny will be featuring more, they just weren't my main concern for the beginning of the fic.

**Paige **– Thanks. Awesome, some sympathy for Ron!

**Pia O'Leary** – Yeah, I know it was short hides , lol. I understand your rambling…I do that too. She is a very independent person, or that's how I see her, from the series so I wanted to kind of put that into this story. I've inspired you? Wow! That's awesome, thanks, lol. You'll have to tell me if you really do write a new one and the link to get to it, when I find time I would love to read it. Hope I didn't make you wait too long.

**Bhekie** – It's cool that you're thinking beneath the actual story. Thanks

**cherokeegirl47 **– Thanks

**GiGiFanFic** – Really? I find that odd. I hate that you have to wait 24 hours to see changes, it drives me crazy. Haha, actually, I haven't researched amnesia. I've read some stories and novels where there is amnesia in them, so I guess I just took together all that information. It's flattering that you think I'm doing it so well with hardly any research, thanks!! Meh, I don't know if it's a copy cat or not, they may have read my story or not, or maybe they even published it before mine. Either way, doesn't matter, lol. Thanks for choosing to read mine!

**PinkyTheSnowman** – Yeah, it was short. Got that one a few times, lol. Hmm…I didn't think it was that confusing of a chapter, but that might be just because I wrote it. Fluff will come, but we need to get some serious stuff out of the way. I'm not one to write incredibly fluffy stories…there's enough of them without me contributing, lol.


End file.
